Mythica - The Story of a Sister
by DeathAngelKari
Summary: Hello, my name is Missy. I am Thanes little sister, and this is my story. It's about family, friendship and a big adventure. Everything started at Valentines Day... The story plays between the first Movie The Darkspore and The Necromancer. If you want to read more, well read it. Cannon pairings [ThaneXTeela] [DagenXMarek]
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

The Story Of A Sister - Valentine's Day

The sun was rising when I got up, stretching my limbs. It was the 14th of the second month this year. Nothing special to me, but since the last few days I had seen many girls and women reminding their partners of that date. Valentine's Day.

I shrugged the thought off. I didn't need something like that. I got my brother Thane and his awesome friends Marek, Dagen and Teela.

My brother was already up, preparing for his date with Teela and I waved him goodbye when I left the room we rented at Hammerhead's.

As I walked down the stairs the old dwarf looked at me for a short time, I got a small nod from him and nodded in return, before I walked out. Outside I was bewildered as Thanes friend Dagen was standing there, obviously waiting for something or someone. As he saw me he walked towards me, 'till he was right in front of me.

"Morning Missy." he greeted me. I looked at him, noticing that something wasn't normal. So I asked him. "Morning Dagen, how can I help you?" He started smiling. But he seemed nervous to me.

"Uhm.. I need your help. I was planning on giving a gift for Marek, but there has been a problem. It takes more time than I thought, but I promised her to meet her in an hour. Therefore that's why I wanted to ask you, if you would help me getting the present for her. I would be very grateful." he said. I sighed.

So that would be my Valentine's Day, it seemed. But I nodded anyway . "Okay, I will. Just tell me what it is and where I can fetch it." Dagen was smiling widely as I said this and pulled me in a tight embrace. "Thank you very much!" With these words he told me, where I had to collect the gift.

So I went to the town's goldsmith and picked up the gift. He had much work the last few weeks. So I guess that was why Dagen had asked me to pick it up today.

The goldsmith was an old man with silver hair and hands like bear paws. But his work was delicate and beautiful. I told him that I was here to get something for Dagen and he nodded, but his eyes looked at me warily. "You should be careful who your friends are, young lady." he said to me, but I looked at him in slightly angry. "That is none of your business." I told him, and he nodded again, while handing over the present Dagen ordered. It had already been paid for.  
"Farewell, sir!" with these words I left the the smithy.

I took a deep breath, because I was pissed off by this man. How dare he speak like this about Dagen? I tried to calm down and succeed after I beathed deeply for a moment.

On the market I saw Teela, her red hair was shining like rubies and her dress was wonderful. She always looked more like a princess than a priestess. I walked over to her.

"Hello Teela! Nice to meet you here. How are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled at me, as I spoke to her. She smiled gently at me with her deep red lips. "Hello Missy, glad to see you. I'm fine, and you? What are you doing here? Meeting a mysterious friend?" she asked me while my face went red. "Me? No! I'm doing Dagen a favor, fetching something for Marek while he is distracting her." I told her nervously. Teela chuckled, which let her voice sound like high pitched bells. Melodious. I loved her voice. "I'm sure you will have your own Valentine and not just making the day for others." she said to me. I nodded, but I wasn't sure if I was being honest or not.

"What are you doing here?" I asked then to change the subject a bit. Her smile grew even wider.

"Thane asked me to come here. I'm sure he will be here soon." she replied, so I grinned widely. "He will be here soon, I'm sure." I told her, then waved at her. "See you later. Maybe tonight. Have fun!" with these words and without giving her a chance to talk even more about Valentine's Day I vanished in the crowd.

I crossed the market and looked around as I saw a man that made me smile widely. It was Thane, my dear brother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. He was trembling and I guessed that Teela was the reason, because he held a little present in his hands. His fingers were holding it tightly and I couldn't help but smile. I hugged my big brother. "I'm just here, because Dagen asked me to do him a favor. Everything's alright." In my arms I felt him calming down a bit.

"I guess you are on your way to meet Teela?" I asked him. He nodded again nervously. "I got her a gift.", he replied in a shaky voice. I was all smiles, hugging him again. "I'm sure she will love it. Don't worry!" I encouraged him. After I let go of him, he seemed to be calmer. "And you, did you get any presents?" he asked me. My eyes were wandering off to my feet. I have pretty nice feet, I guess. "I take that as a no!" he continued. I shrugged. "Nothing important. I don't like Valentine's Day anyway." My brain was searching for another subject to talk about when he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will be drowned in flowers and gifts. But be careful. If someone hurts you, I will let them feel my rage." he told me. I was giggling. It was so sweet how my brother cared about me. "Thank you Thane, and now go on! Go to Teela and have a nice Valentine's Day!" I told him, pushing him gently in the right direction. We laughed and he glanced at me one last time before he walked away.

Me and drowning in flowers! No thanks! Grinning in amusement I went to the place Dagen wanted to meet me, he wasn't there yet, so I had to wait, leaning against a a stack of wood.

While waiting I saw something weird. I saw a thief who stole something from a man in a black cloak. I couldn't see the face of the man, but he was turning around looking for the thief. I heard a furious voice, that made me tremble. The thief was rushing down the road. Since I didn't know any better, I took a log from the stack, throwing it between the legs of the thief.

He tripped and fell, but jumped on his feet again and ran as fast as he could. At the place he tripped there was lying a purse. I bent down to pick it up. Then I turned around to look for its owner, as the man in that black cloak all of a sudden appeared right in front of me. I stumbled back, because he surprised me and I was a little afraid of him. Damn, he was tall. "That is mine!" he stated, holding out his hand for it. My hands were shaking. His voice was cold and husky and frightened me a bit, but without hesitating, I returned the purse to him. My eyes went up to his face, but I couldn't see much under his hood. Only that his skin was pale. His hands grabbed the purse in my hand.

"Uhm, of course, I'm very sorry." I hated my voice for shaking at this moment, but I cringed even more when I felt his cold hand on mine, and when I say cold, I mean freaking cold like ice. He took the purse and it disappeared under his cloak.

"No need to, you helped me to get it back." he chuckled, I guess because I was shaking this much. His voice was really scary and it scared me even more now that I heard him chuckle. I tried to control myself, gulping hard while raising my voice again.

"So, have a nice day, sir. And a happy Valentine's Day." I saw him freeze in his actions for a moment, looking at me baffled.

Damn, I was so dump, wishing creepy strangers a happy Valentine's Day.

While I wished I could hit me hard for that foolish and naive sentence, he chuckled again. He seemed to have been confused before, which now had turned to amusement. "Thank you for your help and everything else. May I know your name?"

At that moment I got a new hobby. Gulping.  
Should I tell him? I mean, he was scary. A tall scary man with hands cold as ice, skin pale as bone and a voice that could cause my next nightmares.

"Well, m-my friends call me Missy. A-and you are?" I was stuttering and trying to be polite as he took my hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Then farewell, Missy!" this were his last words before he turned around and left me behind.

What the freaking hell had that been? I didn't have the time to follow him, because Dagen was standing in front of me suddenly. "Hey Missy. Sorry, I'm late. Did you have to wait for long?" he asked me in a concerned voice. I shook my head after I had been jumping a bit because of his appearance.

I handed over the gift and saw the rogue in front of me smiling brightly. "Thank you very much. I owe you something!" He hugged me, before he turned around and walked over where I could see Marek. I smiled at her, waving my hand. She raised hers smiling a bit, but clearly confused. Then Dagen gave her the present. I saw her unwrap it in confusion, then her eyes went wide, her lips were moving and then she smiled brightly, throwing her arms around his neck. I smiled. They were both so cute.

I made my way back to the Inn. Happy Valentine's Day to me, I thought. I wished, that someone would care for me that much as my brother did for Teela, and Dagen did for Marek. But who should that be?

When I entered my room I walked over to the window. I was surprised to find it open. Maybe Thane had forgotten to close it. I sat down there and looked outside the window, thinking about how strange this day had been. Thanks to my brother and his friends my life was anything but normal. But this stranger? As I got up from the windows sill I saw something lying on my bed.

There was something waiting for me. Looked like a present.

Maybe Thane wanted to make me smile.

It was wrapped in red silk. I pulled at the black ribbon around it and opened it. Thane surely wanted to make me think that there was a man who was in love with me, I thought. My brother could be that cute but that silly sometimes, thinking that I wouldn't see what he was doing.

There was a scarlet rose, a silver bracelet with a deep red garnet pendant and a card. By the feathers of Ana-Sett, what had Thane done?

I took the card, sitting down on my bed, the rose and the bracelet in my lap. I couldn't believe that anyone would do that for me.

Slowly I read the letters on the card and was shocked that it wasn't close to any handwriting I recognized. Not Thane's, Dagen's, neither Marek's nor Teela's:

"Thank you for your help before, Missy. Maybe we'll meet again.  
Happy Valentine's Day."

No name, but he thanked me. Could it be the man in the black cloak from the market, who scared the hell out of me before? I was confused. Who was this man?

Later that evening I met my brother and the others of the Red Thorns downstairs in the tavern. Dagen seemed to be the first one who saw the bracelet dangling from my wrist. I didn't know what I had been thinking while putting it on. But it was beautiful and it was my first Valentine's Day present after all.

It was from a mysterious guy, who scared everything out of me, but after all he hadn't done my any harm and he had put effort into me that. Maybe I was naïve but I was wearing it for now.

"Did you have a nice Valentine's Day, Missy?" he asked me, a cheeky grin on his face. I blinked in confusion, then looked at the bracelet. "Oh, you're talking about this? No, I helped someone before. This was his way to thank me." I told him. "A noble man? Who?" he asked. Everyone was looking at me, but I shrugged. "I have no idea! Didn't even see his face." I told them.

Thane looked at me in concern, while Marek changed the subject asking Teela and Thane how their day had been. I gave her a smile.

Maybe she thought that I should just be happy having gotten such a gift. Maybe she was just tired hearing wild stories about mysterious men. But I thanked her for saving me from more questions.

I didn't want to tell all of them about that stranger. All I could say was, that he was scary, but somehow he was nice too.

Thane and Teela were smiling at each other like sun and moon. They were so cute together. Talking about their romantic day they had spent with each other.

I listened to them for a while, 'till my mind wandered off.

Who was this man with these cold pale hands and this terrifying voice and would I ever see him again?

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2: Dagen in Trouble

The Story Of A Sister – Dagen in trouble

I was doomed.

I was playing absentmindedly with my garnet pendant. The stranger that scared the hell out of me before was in my head and didn't show the slightest inclination to leave it.

Who was he? Why did he scare me so much and why I wasn't able to just stop thinking of him?

The weeks were passing by since Valentine's day, but I hadn't seen him again.

I was disappointed that I hadn't see him anywhere.

I tried not to show it, but the others were noticing, that something had changed.

I got up, it was early in the morning.

Thane and I had left the Hammerhead about two weeks ago, now finding ourselves in the caves outside of the town, where he had lived for a while. Thane told me, that he was in the Hammerhead because of me, but the Hammerhead became too expensive to live there any longer than necessary. Marek, Teela and Dagen were waiting at the caves for us and they told me to make myself comfortable there.

Marek was awake too and smiled as she saw me. "Good morning." she said. I returned her smile and sat down on her left. "How are you Marek?" I wanted to know. Couldn't believe how lucky I was, to live together now with these awesome people.

Marek was always so kind to me it was hard to believe, that she was a deadly necromancer. "I'm fine, thank you Missy. Did you sleep well?" she asked me. She was reaching for a mug to hand over to me. I thanked her and took a sip. It was fresh water.

I looked around the cave. Thane and Teela were on a few furs entwined close to each other. They were looking so peaceful. I was a little jealous of Thane and Teela for their luck they had.

I continued looking around, but saw that Dagen wasn't there.

"Where is Dagen?" I asked Marek curiously. She sighed. "He left this morning. He told me, that he has something important to do." Her voice showed me that she was annoyed by something. I smiled at her nervously.

I raised and walked towards the mouth of the cave. "Where are you going?" Mareks voice was making me stop. Her gaze was curious but I saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes. "I'm going out. I want to go to the city. Get a few things for supper!" I answered her question. Marek started to grin. "You are looking out for HIM again, aren't you?" I stumbled because of her words. "What? NO!" I objected, but to loud because I heard Thane groaning sleepy, and went silent again. Marek's grin was growing wider. "I'm so curious who might have stolen your heart." I know exactly that she wanted to tease me, but I couldn't help myself. "He didn't steal my heart." My voice was lowered as to not waken my brother and Teela. I looked at them, both of them were so adorable together.

But then I left the cave, just to run into Wren. She seemed to be exhausted.

"Wren? What the matter?" I asked her while she tried to catch her breath. "It's Dagen, he is in trouble!" she told me. I froze for a short moment. "What happened?" I wanted to know. Wren's voice was shaky but she replied. "He hadn't pay a debt he had. The guy called Gilian, he caught him and holds him captured. Hoping one of you will pay for him."

I turned around. "Marek!" I ran back into the cave, slipping on the stairs and falling down. The noise I caused, was what awakened my brother and Teela, who came to me immediately. "Are you alright, sister?" he asked me, but Teela was actually looking for my little aliments. Marek was at my side too trying not to chuckle, my action must have looked very funny but tried to look concerned. "I hope you are alright."

Wren followed me. "Uhm are you alright, Missy?" she wanted to know but I nodded and made her talking about the reason she was here.

Marek sighed. "We have to help him." she stated, so we had to come up with a plan. Wren told us where Gilian was and where he might hold Dagen captured.

Thane put on his armor and took his sword and the shield, Teela dressed herself up too and took her staff, as Marek took hers. Wren raised beside me and walked over to the entrance of the cave. As I raised too, Thane grabbed me by the arm. "You will stay here." his words were strict but I shook him off. "No, Dagen is my friend too, and I want to help him!" Thane looked at me concerned.

"No, you won't! It's too dangerous!" His voice was straight but I heard that he was clearly worried because of me. "Stay here and wait. We will be back soon."

With these words my brother left me behind. I was angry. Why was I'm not allowed to help them?

Wren looked at me, like she was sorry about that. But I ignored her. A short time later I felt Teela's hand on my shoulder squeezing it firmly before they all left the cave.

I wanted to tell them that I wouldn't stay here, I wanted to yell and to disagree, but it wouldn't help. So I stayed – for ten minutes longer.

Maybe the man who holds Dagen capture would be distracted by Marek and the others so I could sneak in and free our friend.

But well, that wasn't as easy as it sounds. I was neither a rogue nor a thief. So I had no idea how to help them on my own. I wouldn't be very surprised when I saw that it didn't work as well, as I hoped. I tried to find a way in, as a guy grabbed me by the shoulder. I almost fell as he forced me to turn around. "A little trespasser, aren't you? Huh?" He dragged me with him and pushed me against a brick wall.

My heart beat so hard in my chest, I wondered if my ribs could hold it inside.

"Maybe I should…", before he could finish his sentence, a man was standing behind him. I blinked in wonder, as I saw the man I was searching after for so long. It was him! He took the man in front of me by his neck and pushed him against the wall beside me. He didn't lose a word, but the man in front of him seemed to be afraid before he just collapsed.

I had no idea what happened there.

I was afraid, even more when he turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked me in a tone I wouldn't suggest that he knocked the man in front of me out, with nothing but his gaze and a hand. I nodded, not knowing what to do. I was trembling. "Everything is alright, he will never touch you again." he told me. I kept silent, unsure what to say. I was looking to the floor as I saw how he was coming closer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. "Gillian isn't a man I would want to mess with if I were you." His voice made me look up straight in his face. I gulped before I raised my voice.

"He is holding a friend of mine captured. My friends want to save him and I am trying to help." I explained him. I felt the tears rise in my eyes. I always hated when that happened. But HE was looking at me, sunken deep in his thoughts.

"Your friend is captured by Gillian? So your friend is that rogue from the Red Thorns?" he asked me. I was confused. Did he really know about the Red Thorns? But I nodded. There was no reason to hide it. It was true.

Now the stranger in front of me was thinking even harder. Did I say something wrong? Was it a mistake to tell him, I asked myself? But as he spoke again, I looked at him. "How close are you and the Red Thorns?" His question stunned me for a second. I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I was going to say, they are friends to me, as other words leaved my mouth instead: "Thane, the warrior is my brother." I stuttered.

It seemed to me, that the words left my mouth by themselves.

"Your brother?" he sounded surprised for a moment, but then he smiled. His smile was a little scary and savage. I shuddered and took a step back.

"I will help you."

His words confused me even more. I breathed again as I realized, that I held it for a while. He softly grabbed my shoulder. His voice get a warm tone.

"I know that you are afraid of me. Now more than before. But I promise you, you have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you." I gulped even more, but something inside of me wanted to believe it.

He broke the silence between us again, after I didn't say anything for a while. He lifted his hood and was loudly thinking. "I have to get in somehow, without letting him see me." he started to plan. Without that hood I wasn't that scared anymore. He has light blue eyes and brown hair. "What can I do?" I wanted to help, but his gaze fell on me like nothing good. "You will do nothing but wait!" his voice was cold and that makes me tremble even more, but I fought against that feeling. "But he is my friend and I want to help him. That's the reason I am here." I burst out in protest.

A moment he was stunned in confusion. But then I could see how his expressions softened a bit. "Missy." he spoke to me with a soft voice. "I will free your friend, you have my word. But I need you staying safe, so I don't have to be afraid that someone might hurt you."

That was mean. His words were making my heart freak out. It was beating so fast and hard, that I was sure he was able hear it. It worsened as he touched my cheek.

"Promise me to stay safe." he asked me, and I nodded, not able to speak. He smiled at me a moment and turned to walk away as I found my language again. "Wait. I not even know your name!" I started, when he turned back to me. "Heinrich, but you can call me Henry." he told me, then he walked away.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The Help Of The Stranger

Story Of A Sister – The Help Of The Stranger

(That's just a short chapter, that might show you, who that stranger might be and it's written at the point of view of the man Missy is calling Henry.)

I left the girl behind me and hid my face under my hood. I had an idea. Why luring the Red Thorns to me and force them to do what I want, when I could get close to them trying it with sympathy and a little manipulation.

I walked into the mansion where Gillian lived. I knew exactly where I would find him. He was sitting on a table surrounded by food. He was an ugly guy with eyes of a pig and disgusting manners. But he stopped eating when he saw me. Clearly gulping.

"Master, what can I do for you?" he asked me. He was alone in this room. I remembered, he said once that he didn't like people around while eating. He raised from his chair and came closer. "We have this thief of the Red Thorns. And a few of my men are ready dealing with trespasser." he said. I looked at him.

"Good!" I replied. "But actually I changed my plans. So I need you to let them be and let me free that thief."

Gillian blinked at me in confusion. "But master, we had so much work to get him here." His words were annoying me. How dared that filth to questioning my plans.

I glared at him, and saw how be backed away from me in horror.

"W-well of course master, you can take him and free him if you want." he told me then clearly afraid of me. He went to the door and called a few guards, to let me pass with the thief. "They should leave!" I hissed at him. And he followed my orders. His guards were leaving the house almost immediately. Then he turned back to me.

He seemed to expect me to compliment him. So I gave him a satisfied smile to lull him into a false sense of security. "You did very well, Gillian. You were a helpful servant." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a little, until an evil grin appeared on my face.

"But you know my face, and you know who I am, so I'm afraid, that I can't let you live with that knowledge!" I told him, grabbing him by his throat. Gillian was mewling and crying for mercy, crying for help, but he sent them all away. Then he tried to free himself and run, but he had no chance.

I absorbed his life and devoured his soul till he collapsed to the floor. I shook my hand after I released him, trying to get rid of that disgusting feeling he caused me by touching him.  
He was nothing more than filth, but well, now he was dead filth.

I turned my back on the limb dead body and managed to get to the cells.

It wasn't easy to act like an ordinary man and not showing who I really was, but I had to try. The opportunity of using Missy to come closer to Marek and her friends, was a persuading chance. I lifted my hood to look more trustworthy and less frightening.

That thief Dagen looked up at me, as I opened his cell. It seemed that Gillian had beaten him because the man in front of me looked everything else but fine.  
With a few steps I crossed the room and helped him to his feet.

"Really, is it time for Gilly to beat me, again?" he asked me. After all Gillian had done to him, he dared to talk about that man like this. I had to admit that this Dagen had to be a brave man as he was a kind of insane.

I shook my head.  
"Missy asked me to help you. I'm here to get you out of here." I told him. He was surprised and hesitated if he should trust me or not. But his hands were bound so he didn't have a choice but following me.

All the guards left so I had no problem to escape with him. It didn't take long till I were back in that alley where Missy still was waiting for me.

"Where are the guards?" he asked me while we were passing the floors.

"As I promised, I got your friend." I told her, while she was more than excited. She ran to us and took that thief in a tight embrace.

"Dagen! I'm so glad that you are alright!" her voice was trembling and the thief was surprised, but managed it to return her embrace.

I watched them in silence.

She was so caring and kind, and naïve.

It would be an easy task to gain her trust. All I needed was time and patience.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited Again

The Story Of A Sister – Reunited Again

I watched how Henry was leaving me. Afraid I turned around. As I heard voices I tried to hide.

I didn't want to be alone, but more than that I didn't want to be found by another man who scared me.  
I sat down beside a few barrels and waited, till I heard familiar voices.

"How do we get in there?" I could hear Mareks voice. I heard Wren making plans with the others as I bumped up against something and threw it over.  
I got Wren to jump because of the loud noises I caused.

I tried to hide even more. Thane would be so upset if he found me here.

Thane came to me and looked to me behind the barrels I tried to hide behind.  
He cleared his throat and caused me to look up.

"Hey dear brother, how are you?" I said while smiling at him.

He glared at me. I saw, that he was angry.

"What do you think are you doing here, sister?" he asked me. His glaring made me shiver. Teela joined us and sighed.

Then I saw her warm smile that made me get up and hide behind her.

Thane grumbled but she turned to him, smiling. "She just wants to help him, Thane." Her voice was soft and caring.

"Well, that doesn't help us, when we have no idea how to get in there." Marek came closer. She was full of sorrows and worries about Dagen. "Or do you have an idea how to get in there?" she asked me.

I tried to stand tall, what wasn't easy because my brother still was upset and gave me a glare from time to time.

"We've got help." I said and saw how their eyes were resting on me.  
"Who?" Thane askes me mistrustful but my smile grew even wider.

"Henry. The man, who gave me the bracelet." Full of wonder, they were looking at me.

"He saved me a few minutes before from a man who was trying to attack me. And he promised me to free Dagen."  
I was proud of my mysterious friend, the man who did that for me. The man I actually don't know.

Marek looked at me in concern. "You were attacked? How are you?" she asked me worrying and I even saw a glimpse of worry in the eyes of my brother. He crossed the distance between us and pulled me into a hug. "Are you alright Missy?" I heard how he cared and nodded, leaning into him. "I'm fine. Thanks to Henry." I replied. He looked down at me.

After he let go of me, he turned to face Marek. "We will check how many guards are there. Maybe we can help that Henry to get out of there."

Marek nodded but kept silent, as was Teela. Then Thane looked at me again.

"And you will stay here and wait for us or for this Henry. We all will meet here again, and if you are not here, when we return, you are in big trouble, Missy!"

Marek and Teela gave me a nod. Then they went away, leaving me behind again.

I had no idea how many time passed by, as I heard something. A voice, footsteps. Quickly I tried to hide behind the barrel again, then I saw him. Henry. He had Dagen's arm around his neck to stabilize him. Dagen looked like he had been through hell.

The first thing I saw at him was a bloody lip and bruises. I jumped up and pulled Dagen in a hug.

"Dagen! I'm so glad you are alright." I told him. He cringed in pain and I released him. "I'm so sorry, Dagen. Did I hurt you?" I was so worried. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would collapse. It hurts by the sight of Dagens bruises.

He seemed to notice, because she tried to calm me. "Actually I'm not alright, but I will be. Thanks to your friend." he told me. I hugged Dagen again, more careful now. While I hold him I looked to Henry, he stood silent beside us and just watched. I gave him a smile and spelled a silent thank you with my lips. He nodded and seemed to understand.

This was the moment when Marek and Wren returned. "Gillian's men all went off. No one is in there. We…" She froze when she saw Henry, while Wren ran over to Dagen. "Dagen! What the hell were you thinking!" she yelled immediately at him "Sending me away while you release hell. Don't ever dare to do that again. Do you understand me Dagen?"

Did she know him? I was confused. He turned to face her and looked at her friendly. "Greetings miss." Henry started very polite. I released Dagen out of my embrace and came over to them. "Marek if I am allowed to introduce you, this is Heinrich, he freed Dagen. Henry, this is Marek, one of my best friends." I smiled all over my face and Henry chuckled. "Every friend of Missy is a friend of mine. It's a pleasure, Marek. And forgive me if I might have scared you." Marek nodded at him, smiled embarrassed. "The pleasure is all mine. I thought you were someone else, it's my fault." I notices how she relaxed. I was about to ask her who she was talking about as my brother and Teela returned.

"Dagen escaped. He… oh, he is with you." Thane looked to Dagen and the stranger among us.

"I guess you are Henry, then." my brother reached out his hand, and Henry answered to it."

Dagen took a deep breath. "Yeah we all love it to be here, but can we go now? I think I need ale and beer to ease my pain." We all nodded at him, then looked to Henry.

"Do you want to join us?" Teela asked him. I was surprised, that one of them would ask them but I was happy. He hesitated, bit then he agreed to come with us.

At Hammerhead's Inn we talked a lot.

Henry sat beside me all the time, but not without my brother watching us.

"I never saw you before, so tell me then, what are you doing here at the outpost?" Thane asked him.

Henry looked at him, calm and relaxed. "Was watching out for help. I am looking for the chambers of Halamdin'an." he told us. Dagen chuckled before he raised his voice. "Halamdin'an is a myth." But Henry looked at him. "I ensure you, it's not."

I looked up. "What is Halamdin'an?" I wanted to know. I never heard of it and the way they talked about it made me curious.

Dagen was the one who answered first. "It's a legend. A treasure cave full of gold and gems. The story tells that to find the mysteries and the riches of the living you have to reach the gate of the death." His words sounded like he was telling a fairy tale, while Wren nodded. I guess they heard the same fairy tales about it. Henry chuckled.

"The mysteries you talk about are the wisdom of the clan of the ancient elves." Henry explained.

I looked at him, but my brother was the one who asked "And what are you searching for, between all those riches and wisdom?"

Henry went silent for a moment. "I'm not interested in riches and gold, I am seeking for a way to break a curse that burdens me for a long time now." he told us with a dark desperate voice.

Dagen was leaning forward in his direction. "Yeah but even when that cave exists, there is no way that anyone would find it."

Henry smiled. "I've got a map." With this word he enrolled a piece of leather on the table. I was so fascinates about the details of the map that I reached out for it as he stopped me, took my hands and held them for a moment. "I doubt that you want to touch that, Missy." he spoke to me with a calm and warm voice. I looked up at him in wonder. "Why that?" I asked him curious. He looked at me with concern as he released my hand. "It's human skin." he told me. At this moment everyone who had a hand near the map flinched.

I laid my hands back into my lap as I raised my voice.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked, as my brother shot a glare to me. "You will stay here in the outpost. It's too dangerous!" his voice made clear that he wouldn't argue about that. I had to stay here, no matter what.

I looked up to Henry, asking for help silently. He hesitated but then he spoke to me. "He is right. The travel might be very dangerous. Too dangerous for someone, who can't even protect himself." he told me. I stood up. I was mad that I didn't want to stay on that table, not even at that tavern. I rushed out of the Inn and took a deep breath. The cool air cooled me down a bit, but I wanted to rage now, so I took a few stones and threw them at trees.

"Are you fighting the evil trees off, to protect the Inn, Missy?" I heard a voice behind me. There was no need to turn. I knew exactly that it was Dagen. I pouted and threw the next stone even harder. Dagen stood beside me then. "Easy, Missy. The trees seem to be afraid of you now. I guess you won!" he joked. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so mean! I want to fury out and you're coming with comments like this!" I mourned while he laid his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it.

After all he was very patient with me.

"Thank you for helping saving me, by the way." he said then. I turned to him. "It wasn't me. It was Henry." I ward off his words and thanks.

"True, but you got him to help me. However he did that, but we saw no guard anywhere. So he killed them, or he distract them that well, that no one could stop us." His words made me look up to him.

"And he did that because of you."

I kept silent, not sure what to say, but he was right. Henry did that for me. He didn't even know me that well, but he helped me.

"Come on, Missy. Your brother is worried about you." he told me then, before he laid his arm around my back and pulled me lightly with him back into the Inn.

Thane looked at me concerned as we returned, it seemed that Teela had tried to calm him down, because she hold his hand and laid the other one on his shoulder as we entered the taproom.

"Everything is alright. I found her outside, fighting evil trees off that tried to storm the inn." he joked again, then chuckled. Well until I elbowed him into his side. "Ouch! Easy Missy!"

He shoved me to my chair, then went to his own, sitting down there. Henry looked at me. He seemed to ignore Dagens joke but looked worried at me.

"You are alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Wren, you will stay here, too. With Missy. It's too dangerous for you!" I looked up when I heard Dagens voice again. Wren snorted. "Of course, it's too dangerous, says a person who got captured by a guy called Gillian. That's not even a men's name." she replied cynical and made me giggle quietly.

Dagen rolled with his eyes but Wren avenged herself staying here by joking about him a little more.

The evening passed by and they talked about their leaving and their travel. Wren and I were making our own plans. Teasing Dagen and Thane by talking about things like, slaying dragons, hunting trolls and ogres. Marek chuckled as she listened to us. "Let me guess you already made plans to defeat evil wizards." her voice was warm and sweet.

I laughed. "We did at Wednesday, last one was wicked." I started. Wren joined me. "Yeah and we brought the first down last Monday. Honoring you, Marek, because Mondays are yours."

We grinned at each other, then started to laugh loudly.

My brother looked at me in confusion, but he hadn't to understand everything.

Wren, Marek and I were talking a lot, until Henry said something about, that he had a lot to prepare for the journey. He said good bye and stroke one last time with his hand over my shoulder while smiling slightly at me.

Then he left.

We looked after him, till we decided to return to our cave. Even Wren stayed there this night. Both sat around the fireplace and thought about funny stories of us saving the world.

All in the name of dignity and good.

So we talked until we were tired and went to bed.

I saw the others sleeping. I smiled a bit. I truly loved the Red Thorns.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Thorns Leaving

Chapter 5 – The Red Thorns Leaving

The next morning came and I was waked carefully by my big brother.

"Good morning, Missy. We're leaving soon." he told me. I rose quickly and hugged him. I guess that caught him by surprise because he chuckled first before he hugged me back. I had to do that, because I knew, this was the day he would leave me behind again. It wasn't the first time, but I hated it.

They were packing their stuff they would need, as I grabbed my bag I mostly took with me, before we went to the Inn. The weather was friendly and the sun shone softly down at us. It wasn't two hot, neither too cold, but very comfortable. Birds sang their songs up in the trees and filled the air with a slightly melodic even if chaotic sound. In front of the inn, it seemed to be silent at that time. It was too early in the morning. The latest guests were mostly gone, and the others were still sleeping in their beds or on the wooden tables inside. Henry was already waiting there. He stood in front of the trees I 'fought off' last night.

"Good Morning." he greeted us but I saw confusion in his eyes as he saw me and Wren. "No worries, we're just here to say good bye." Wren replied to his look. He gave her a slight nod, while we stopped in front of him.

I turned to Thane and hugged him again. "Stay safe and be careful, okay?" I always hated it when my brother went away. It wasn't fair that he always left me behind. He gave me a nod as reply, as I released him. Then I turned to Marek. She already was like a sister to me, even after that short time I knew her. I threw my arms around her. "Promise to be careful, okay?" I asked her. Marek smiled. She embraced me tightly and enjoyed the warmth familial atmosphere. "I promise." Her voice was warm and soft, before she dropped her arms and let go of me, so I got the chance to hug Teela. I saw with a glimpse of an eye that Wren was doing the same with Dagen.

"Promise me that you won't get in trouble!" I could hear her voice demanding. Dagen laughed slightly. "Wren, that's nothing I can control." he told her but she glared at him. "Okay, okay! I promise. I will try not to get in trouble!" he said. I couldn't avoid to grin because of them.

I was hugging Teela then. "Be careful, and would you please take care of my brother?" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded at me with a quiet "Yes, I will." on her lips.

Then I got to Dagen. He smirked at me, but then took me into a firm embrace. "Stay safe, Missy. Okay?" he told me and I wondered why he said that to me. I wasn't leaving.

He patted me on my back and released me then. "Be careful!" I told him and he raised defending his hands up. "I already promised." His reply made me chuckle, as I turned to Henry.

He stood there motionless but slightly confused. "That's a family thing." I told him as I stopped right in front of him. His look was resting on me and I that made me became uncomfortable. "I never had a family." Henry informed me and I felt how my heart fell. I crossed the distance between us and pulled him into a hug. I could hear him gasping in confusion, while Marek and Wren sounded chuffed about it. From the direction of my brother I could hear a snort, and Dagen chuckled, maybe about Thane, maybe about me. While I was so close I was able to smell him and I had to admit, that it was a pleasant odor.

"Be careful, okay?" I asked Henry and looked up to him. He still was a little uncomfortable with that situation, but after a few seconds he gave me a nod and placed his hands lightly on my back.

"I will." he promised me. A slight smile grew upon his face. He raised his hand and stroked over my cheek before he took a step away and looked over to the others.

I let go of him and saw to the others. My brother looked at me a little unpleasant.

I gave him a nod. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want them to leave me behind. I wanted to go with them. I missed him already. Wren smiled and tried to comfort me.

Every one of them gave me a last glance, before they were leaving.

I stood there with Wren for a long time, until she took my hand and dragged me with her.

We went into the Inn and got breakfast.

After we ate together, we headed out of the Inn into the woods to the cave of the Red Thorns. But on our way men were awaiting us.

They grabbed us and hold us captured, as Wren broke loose and ran.

"Run Wren, run! Find the others!" I shouted.

Wren hesitated, maybe because she wanted to save me herself, but less than a moment, then she ran off as fast as she could. They were too many. I counted four men, and I had no idea if there would be more around. Their grip hurted me to make me stop wiggling.

"Let her" one of the men said. He took my bag from me and gave it his comrade, who tied it on the saddle of his horse. I tried to get it back because it was mine – for the sake of the goddess - but the other ones held me with a solid grip. Then one of them tied my hands and my feet together, covered my face with a black bag and got me on a horse like a sack.

I could feel the horse beneath me moving. It's flanks were pushing against my chest, and I felt how my blood raised to my head, throbbed there in my veins. A headache made me mourn as silent as I could.

Their raspy voices made me uncomfortable. They were talking about what was in my bag, as that it would have been easier as they had thought. Well I seemed to be not that challenge to capture, and I hated that.

I remained silent. I had to stay strong for my friends, for my brother. I had to spare my strength.

I tried to distract myself or notice where we were going, but I was afraid, what they were about to do with me and I couldn't see anything, so I had no idea where we were traveling.

We stopped after hours. I felt sick and had problems to breath. They took me into a cave and lifted the bag from my head. I welcomed the fresh air and the fading pressure on my chest. My eyes closed shut as the sunlight hurtfully entered my sight.

A few other people made something to eat above a fireplace in the middle of the cave. The fresh meat smelled delicious and I realized that I was hungry.

One of them came to me, with a piece of meat in his hand.

I tried to get away, but he still hold it out to me.

I hesitated until he untied my hands behind my back, so I was able to eat.

I ate slowly. My body was trembling but I knew I had to eat.

I heard them talking to each other about me, about their time as they were serving Gilian. So I guess Gilian took his revenge, taking me to hurt my friends.

After a while one of them looked at me.

"Well the night is young, I guess it wouldn't be a shame to have a little fun with her." he told his comrades. But one his friends grabbed him by his arm. "Are you insane? The master said she is for him, and only for him alone. He said, that he will kill every single one of us, if any harm happen to that girl!"

The man leaned back again. "What a shame." he moaned. I was relieved about that but at the same time I asked myself, why would Gilian took me and wanting me to be safe?

I had to wait till I stood in front of him, to be able to ask him. But I was afraid, too.

I had no idea how much time was passing by, but then we continued traveling.

I was lying over the back of the horse again. Well I never learned to ride, maybe it was the best to travel like this. But well, I doubted it. The moving of the horse beneath me made pressed against my chest and made it hard for me to breath, as my headache was coming back. My hands were tied at my back again, and I felt my fingers went cold and numb while the thin rope chafe my wrists.

We rode for hours till we reached a ruin in the middle of the woods.

They brought me in that old decayed castle or whatever it once was.

I tried to break lose but they were stronger than me. How much I hated it to be that weak. Their grip around my wrists were hurtful until one of the men threw me over his shoulder and walked with me downstairs. I was horrified as I saw that it was a dungeon, or that, what was remaining of it. A moldy rotten smell got into my nose, which made me cringe. I desperately wiggled even more, but couldn't free me.

He placed me on the floor, untied my hands and shoved me into a cell and shot it. Locking me in it.

The blood returned to my numb hands and stiff fingers, supplied them again with blood and made them feel awful.

I collapsed to the ground, trembling and crying. I would rot down here. How would my brother ever been able to find me down here?

I was alone and I was afraid like hell. The dungeons were cold, that made me trembling even more.  
I didn't want to rot here, I didn't want to die, or be captured.

I missed my friends. I missed my family.

I missed, the Red Thornes.

to be continued. …


End file.
